


MILF

by judithandronicus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Episode: s08e02 What's Up Tiger Mommy?, F/M, Fantasizing, Missing Scene, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: “Dude.”Dean just grins wider and gives a noncommittal shrug. “I’m just sayin’, Sammy.” He fidgets a little where he’s standing, resisting the urge to manually adjust himself in his jeans out of respect for his scandalized little brother. Judging from Sam’s overly dramatic sigh, he’s not that subtle. Oh well. Can’t say he didn’t try.“She’s Kevin’smom.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Linda Tran, implied
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	MILF

**Author's Note:**

> After watching episode 8.02, I felt the need to write...this.

“Dude.”

Dean doesn’t need to look over at Sam to know he’s wearing an epic bitch face.

“ _Dude.”_

Dean just grins wider and gives a noncommittal shrug. “I’m just sayin’, Sammy.” He fidgets a little where he’s standing, resisting the urge to manually adjust himself in his jeans out of respect for his scandalized little brother. Judging from Sam’s overly dramatic sigh, he’s not that subtle. Oh well. Can’t say he didn’t try.

“She’s Kevin’s _mom_.”

Just then, the kid lets loose another pained yowl, as if the mention of his name was invocation or something. Dean spares a glance toward where he’s squirming in his seat. The tattoo artist has stopped— _again_ —so Kevin can compose himself, maybe get another pep talk from Mrs. Tran and Sam. Because apparently, Dean’s “suck it up, buttercup” from before wasn’t fucking motivational enough. At this rate, Dean’s starting to think they’re gonna have to knock him out to get that damned tattoo finished.

Speaking of Mrs. Tran…Dean turns his gaze back to where she’s sitting, stretched out and relaxed like a cat in a sunbeam. Well, except for where her son has a death grip on her hand, squeezing her fingers so tight their limbs are trembling in tandem. Compared to that, the needles of tattoo gun are probably a welcome distraction.

Maybe she’s the kind of person who’s, y’know, _into_ that sort of thing. He’s known a few chicks who got off on a little pain. Hell, he’s not opposed to some scratching and biting and spanking, himself. Dean’s mind wanders a bit, contemplating what other tattoos Mrs. Tran’s hiding underneath the soccer mom getup. He doesn’t even realize his hand has moved to adjust his semi until Sam’s exasperated huff pulls him back into the moment.

“Someone’s gotta put the M in MILF.” Waggling his eyebrows, Dean rocks back onto his heels and rolls his shoulders, gives a cocky shake of his head as he turns his attention to Sam.

“That doesn’t even make _sense,_ Dean.”

If Samantha’s gonna be a little bitch about it, he might as well enjoy himself. “What can I say? The heart wants what it wants, man.” This time, when he turns his attention back to the tattoo chairs, Dean hams it up a little. He licks his lips lasciviously before tugging the bottom one between his teeth.

“That’s not your heart you keep adjusting.” Sam grumbles, “She’s the mother of the Prophet of the Lord, for fuck’s sake. Show some respect.” He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down his nose at Dean, six and a half feet of disapproving Sasquatch making all that righteous indignation and judgment crystal clear. “Jerk.”

Dean cocks his head to the side and shrugs again. “Bitch.”

Both of them turn their focus back to the chairs, to where Kevin’s still whining and his mom sits, cool as a goddamn cucumber. Dean lets his mind wander some more as he watches the needles piercing Mrs. Tran’s skin.

There’s nothing wrong with a little fantasy, after all, and what Sammy don’t know won’t hurt him.


End file.
